Dreams DO Come True
by xxcandylover23xx
Summary: Buttercup was the first to realize her nightmares are coming true. And the only way to prevent the bad things to happen, you need to destroy it from the original source. Which is the brain. Fight's breakout, Pregnancy, And..Etc.
1. Chapter 1 weird dreams

i don't own anything. i wish i did but sadly, i do not. enjoy :D

Buttercup's dream

She was looking all ways as she was slowly absorb in nothing but blackness. It suddenly got to stiff to breath.

"what's going on!" She shouted soon everything was dark and gone. She started to walk, not know where she was going. What felt like eternity, but only minutes she started to get fustrated.

"Hello? anyone here?" She called out. Her voice echoed but got no response. She signed in fustration. How was she gonna get out of here, she didn't even know where she was. She sat down crossed legged and rested her head in her hands. Suddenly she realized something. She didn't wake up yet.

"so what? Am I dead or something?" She shouted into the darkness. She look down at her feet. Still couldn't see it. She closed her eyes and tried to relax before she explode. She took slow and even breath. Right in the middle of her concentration she hear something muttered. She quickly stood to her feet looking around.

"run...run...RUN!" The voice scream. getting louder and louder as it neared.

"Run? Run from what? where are you?" She shouted. She took two step's forward.

"You better come out now or else you know what's good for you." She threaten. She crossed her arm's and frowned at the dark ground. Why would something tell her to run? And run where for that matter. It's dark! And there's no where to go!

'What the heck is going on? That's it. I'm gonna fine a way out of here.' She thought. She started walking again. Minutes passed by and she was losing it.

"Where the hell am i?!" She bark to no one. Ger voice echoeed. Suddenly, from the corner of her eye's, she seen a small light. She turn her head to look at it. Seconds by seconds, it's getting bigger. Her eyes grew wider as it came near her. She jump out of the way as it speed right passed her. She look after it, getting smaller and smaller as it went. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head. 'I must be loosing it.' She thought as she turn around to come face to face with the light. She sheild eyes from the brightness. "What...?" The light dimmed down a little. She put her arm's down and stared curoiusly at it.

"What are you-"

"Run! It's coming this way!" it suddenly shouted. She covered her ear's as it continued to yell. But, the voice seem familiar, but then it didn't.

"You've gotta-" It didn't get to finish as she covered the light with her hand's. Bad idea. The light suddenly got hot. When she open her hands, the light was gone and she was in the dark once more.

"Fuck!" She muttered as she look around. "I hope i didn't kill it." After minutes of searching she gave up. She fell flat on her back looking up into nothing but darkness. She signed. She would continue to look but what's the point. There was no use. She wouldn't be leaving anytime so soon. She turn her head to the left and closed her eyes. She needed to find her way out and doing nothing won't get her no where. Something must be wrong with her because her could see her eyelids red. As fast as lightnig, her eyes snap open and stood..or float, the light. She quickly stood to her feet and glared at the light.

"What's the big idea!" She snap. Even though she was the one to squish the light, she had to take her anger out on someone or something. As she eyed it, she noticed this time it wasn't that sunshine light no, this time the light was a dark sickening green color. she raised an eyebrow. 'was this the light was talking about? It doesn't even look dangerous.' she thought. slowly, it started to move closer to her face. she took a step back and watched it cautiously as it followed her.

"Get the hell away from me!" She bark. She tried swatting it away but it dodged her hand. Suddenly, less than a second she was on the ground, rubbing her head. The light had knock her down with some type of invisible force. She shook her head and glared at it as it started circling around her. She followed it with her eyes. Suddenly, she didn't get a good vibe on it. But she didn't understand, how can a light be dangerous. The light suddenly stop in front of her as she started to get up. It slowly started to advance to her. She step back and put her hand up. A light green ball of energy forming. Ready to attack. They stood like this for a few more moment's. What was with this thing? If this what the brighter light was talking about then why could it just describe what was chasing it. It would of been much more easier to avoid it but now, she was stuck and couldn't go anywhere without this thing following her. Just what did it want? And what does it have to do with her? Her eyes grew a little wider as she look a little deeper into it. There was a dark mist floating inside it. What the...? What was this suppose to be? So focus and caught up in her thought's, in a blink of an eye, the light just flew at her. Knocking her down in the process. She started to scream in agony as it tried to absorb into her skull. She kept trying to knock it away but nothing seem to work. She charged up and formed an energy ball in each hand and press against the light, hoping to inleast inflick some damage on it.

Nothing.

She had tears down her face as pain rack through her whole body, but mostly her head. with one more scream, it finally pushed it's way into her skull. She shot straight up just to see a figure glowing over her.

It was her., But not...

Her hair was longer and curly. Down to the back of her knees. She also had a crown on top of her head that was slanted. She was wearing a dark blue dress that stop in the middle of her thigh's. The front was short but in the back was long that it touched the floor. On her sides and arm's, had a huge green pendant. She wore black boot's that came up to her knee's. Buttercup's eye's widen as this dark Ora started to go around her form. She wore black gloves but what mostly scared her was her eyes, it was pitch black. Buttercup stared at her..Or it. And for the first time, she actually felt lost. She didn't know what to do or where to go. No one to turn to.  
She look up into it's eyes. It's eyebrow's was furrowed, locking eyes with her's.

"Okay." She said standing up. She was already fed up with something strange just looking at her."What is it that you want?" She demanded. It (A/N: im just gonna call it...IT...) just crossed it's arm's.

She scoffed. Was she suppose to be offended by that?! Hell no! She was buttercup Utonium. A powerpuff girl. The toughest member of the group. She's not scared of NOTHING! Nothing, you hear! This thing should be bowing down and begging her to spear her..Or It's..Life.

IT screeched before pouncing on her. She knock it off her and it rolled a few feet away.

"The fuck is wrong with you!" She shouted. She look at her arm's and seen blood dripping down. IT quickly stood and charged at her. Buttercup met it half way. Once they reached each other, they disappeared. They met each other punch to punch, kicks to kicks.

Somehow, buttercup started to slow down and that gave it a better advance. IT took that advantage and caught her in the jaw. She hit the ground with a sicken thud.  
She wipe the blood that trickled down her lip and smirk.

"That didn't even hurt.." She said as she stood to her feet. Her hands balled into fist at her side. She was getting tick off by the second. IT didn't even have not once single scratch on it's self. She look to the ground confused. How was she gonna get out of here? Did she have to defeat this thing in order to leave this place. She didn't even know what it want's or who it was for that matter. What would the fearless leader do? She would first ask questions then fight. While buttercup being buttercup fought first and and ask question's later. That was her motto. Well it wouldn't hurt to try the other way.

When she look up, It's eyes had little red pupils. It screeched at her and jump for her.

"AHHHHH!"

dream over

"AHHHHH!" she screamed as she sat straight up in her bed.

Review and thx for reading.


	2. Chapter 2 strangers in the forest

Hey! Still don't own anything..Enjoy thought! :D

"Wha-what..?" Came a voice. She turn her head to see Mitch next to her, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She question. She look down at her self to see she had on a shirt with sweats. she signed in relief.

"Dude, I slept over" he answered, rubbing his eyes. She look over to the t.v. and seen it was still on. 'We must of fell asleep watching the movie.' She thought. she quickly got out of bed and went to her closet. she grab a over sized sweat shirt with a Hoodie and threw it on.

"I'll be back" She quickly made her way over to her computer desk and grab her I-pod. She ran to the window and climb on the window frame, ready to jump out when she felt a hand grip her shoulder. She turn to see a worry look on his face. That's a shocker.

"You okay, BC?" He asked. She turn fully around and look into his deep brown eyes.

buttercups P.O.V.

I turn around on the frame. i gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine, just going for a mid-night flight." I said. That was half the truth. I was actually looking for a place to take my anger out.

"Your not fine, i could tell your lying." 'damn, hate when people know me to well. i gotta stop hanging around him' I thought smiling. I blushed as i realized how close our face was. I would still smell his colon every now and then. It actually smelt..good. i chuckled lightly. This was too weird. I look back at him to see his face coming closer to mine. I started moving back slowly, hoping he wouldn't notice.

normal P.O.V.

He moved closer, placing his finger's under her chin and lean in. Right when there lips almost touch. She moved back to far and slip out of the window. she caught herself before she could come face to face with the concrete. she floated back up to see all the color from his face gone. she still had a small blush on her face. with one more look at him, she blasted into the dark night.

When she landed, she look around her surroundings. She was in forest far away from the house. Good. No one would know. She walk around a bit until she came across a clear opening. She got into a fighting stance and started attacking her invisible opponent. "

Her mind floated back to her dream.

"Stupid ass hole!" She muttered giving a series of kick's. How could she let something not real, scare her even if it was only for a minute.

"I just let my guard down a little." she said as she drop down to the ground and started doing push-up's. 'It won't happen. EVER!' And that was a promise. What as that exactly.

"Yeah what was that?" She said out loud. She wasn't full aware of some one watching her every move. Hiding in the tall tree's.

"Next time I see that piece of shit, I'm killing it." She stop in mid push as she heard trees rustling roughly. The wind wasn't even blowing that mush, which reminds me, why am i wearing this. She took off her sweat shirt and shirt which left her in a neon green tank top. The trees rattled again making her turn to the left.

"Who the fuck is there!" She yelled. She seen the figure jump to another tree. She couldn't see the face though. It was too dark but she could tell it was someone.

"Bitch i see you!" she yelled once more, jumping into the trees. The figure hop from tree to tree getting away. She followed suit. Going deeper and deeper into the forest The figure was getting away quickly, she couldn't loose it so she flew after it. She was getting so close now. Right when she was seconds away from grabbing it, it just disappeared before her very eyes. Causing her to crash into a tree. She landed on the hard surface with a thud. She rub her nose trying to ease the pain.

"Why, you little..." she muttered. She look back up. She heard laughter from behind her. But when she turn around, no one was there. She stood to her feet and look around. She squinted her eyes as she turn on her night vision powers. She scant her surroundings and seen the figure on her right. Yup, someone was there. As far as she could tell, it was a boy. With huge muscles.

"Get down here! I see you!" She yelled turning fully around to face it. When it didn't move, her anger grew. She balled her fist at her side. She turn her night vision off and look at the figure. She still couldn't see the face of the mysterious person. It disappeared again.

she signed. She was not going to waste her time chasing someone in a tree. She turn around and began walking. She look back up in the trees and seen the figure leaning against the tree. Sticking up her middle finger, she stomp off.

"help...me..." She snap her head back to see someone on the ground holding there self.

It was a girl.

Buttercup shifted her eyes back up at the trees to see the figure gone. She was about to walk away when the girl called again.

"Help...me..." Rolling her eyes, she turn around and levitated over to her. The girl was looking down. She had white hair and was very pale. She was wearing a torn white dress with no shoes. Buttercup crossed her arm's and signed.

"Look kid, I ain't got all day ya know." She couldn't see the face because her hair was out of place. She heard the girl mumble something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"GIVE ME YOUR BODY!" She shriek. Buttercup gasp as she she look into her eyes.

It was all black.

"The fuck!?" She shouted as the girl tackled her to the ground. The girl or creature, buttercup would refure it as, pinned her down bu the throat. She screeched into Buttercup face before taking her hand and clawing the side of her cheek. Blood flowing out like a river. That shit hurt's. In one fluid motion, she kick the monster off her. Quickly getting to her feet, she watched as black Ora started coming off her growled as a greenish, black light shone from it's body, And in a blink of an eye, it changed.

"Just like my dream..." She said in awe. The creature stood and started towards her. The Ora getting bigger.

"Okay, your gonna get it now." Buttercup said. She threw a series of fast punches everywhere she could hit. She was gonna let this best have it all.

"That's what you get for entering my dreams!" She grab the girl's hair and threw her a few feet away into a tree, knocking it down in the process. She waited for the girl to get up.

"Get up. I'm just getting started." Buttercup yelled as she crack her knuckles. She floated up to get a better view of the girl. She was looking up, or, that's what Buttercup thought. She really couldn't tell. The girl got up and stood in front of her.

"Don't tell me you can't fly" She snickered. "This is too funny. how is it that you could go into MY dream's, but you can't fly. Hahahaha." She stop laughing as she seen the black Ora starting to come around her body and before she could do Anything, she was brought down to the girls level, And in a blink of an eye, she was on the ground clutching the back of her head.

'I KNOW she didn't just karate kick me .' She thought. She swipe the foot under her's making fall flat on her butt. She was about to strike when the Ora surrounded her body again. She couldn't move this time.

"What did you do to me?!" She yelled, struggling to be free. As the girl stood to her feet, she look down at buttercup. And before she knew it, she was yelling out in agony as her foot was roughly jam into her side.

The Ora had slowly disappeared but she still couldn't move a muscle. The girl had grabbed Buttercup's hair and forced her up. She threw a series of punches to the face and kicks to the gut. Every hit she would cry out in pain as she would constantly hit the same spot.

With on final blow to the face, Buttercup was sent into a tree. She had many scratches everywhere. Clothes torn. Hair fuck up. Point is, She got, And is, Fuck up. She groaned as she sat up.

"Wait..i can move? I can move!" Carefully, she stood up and glared at the girl. How can this girl be so powerful. To be honest, she found out how, but didn't want to stick around to find what she has in stored for her.

She tried levitating off the ground but fail as she didn't have enough energy left to support her through the night or though this fight. She fell to the floor on her hands and knees. Her vision getting blurry by the second. Pain rack through her whole body as she tried to stand again. She lean on a tree for support. She felt like passing out any second. She look up at see the girl running towards her. She closed her eyes waiting for the girl to strike her.

'Go away...just..go...' She heard her foot's step's coming closer. She braced herself for the pain that was about to come. Seconds later, she didn't feel any pain add to the pain she already felt. Slowly she open her eyes to see she was gone. She silently started to cry as she slid to the ground.

What was she going to do if someone if after her and she's powerless against her? Is she just going to give up Or is she going to continue to fight? And who was that mysterious person up in the tree? find out next time on...in my story I mean.  
lol Review and thx for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 birthday surprises

Hey guy's! This is my third chapter for this story. It might be long so Don't say I didn't warn you! Please, read. :). :D

Buttercup's P.O.V.

"AHHHHHHH!" I shot straight up as I heard a scream. Bad Idea. My body was filled with pain. I slowly laid back down and stared up at my neon green ceiling. So what does this mean? Did that thing of a beast really attack me? Is it even real? many thought clouded my mind as i didn't hear my door being slam open. I look to my side to see an empty space. Of course. H e left. Why would he stay if someone rejected his kiss.

'Well I didn't REJECT it..I just..wanted to..go for a quick fall?' She thought.

"I GOT IN!" Yelled a hyper teen.

Blossom. The oldest of the group and leader. How can she not? She has the smart's, the skill's, and the look's for that matter. Her orange hair flowing down to her ankles. Bright pink eyes. She's even the leader of a dance team! She had traded her red hair bow for a red head band year's ago. Wanting to look more mature. And speaking of mature, She was always the mature, level-headed and composed member of the group. But she had her day's. She could also be fussy, overbearing, vain, and overly analytical some times. She's what we call a peacemaker to everyone.

Now, bubbles. She was the middle member of the group but the youngest. She's known as the sweet, cheery, mild crybaby , but gentle demeanor. She's in the cheer leading team, captain for that matter. She's not overemotional like she was when little. But sometime's she too have her moment's when she act's naive and ditzy sometime's. Still sensitive, but she can be very independent and aggressive, let alone extremely mad when pushed.

And then there's me. The toughest member of the group. I tend to break the rules a lot. Blossom thinks I only act on impulse as opposite to her analyical nature. Which is SOMETIMES, true. But you can hardly notice. I get mad easily and the most violent one, but, I have my moment's when I can be gentle. But only for a short second. I pretty much changed. With my hair growing to my mid-back and getting in less trouble. I also have a band too.

I turn my head towards her. She gasp as she seen my face full of scratches and bruises.

"Oh my, Buttercup. what happen?" She rushed over to my bed and yanked my cover's off the rest of my body. She stared in horror as my clothes was barley hanging on to my body and Oh Look, More Cut's And Bruises.

"Blossom it's not-"

"Did Mitch do this to you?" She question with fire in her eyes.

"No but-"

"PROFESSOR!" She yelled.

I cringed as her voice filled my ear's. I was about to say something when the Professor And Bubbles came in.

Great.

"Blossom why are you-" He frozed as his eyes landed on me. I rolled my eyes and he rushed over to my side, much like my dear big mouth sister did.

"What in the world happen to you?" He demanded. What was I suppose to tell him. A girl from my dream's came attack me in a forest I wasn't familiar with.

Hell no! I'll sound crazy!

"It's nothing, really-"

"No it's not nothing! Your hurt. Blossom, help your sister get in the shower and cleaned up." He said. He stood and left the room.

"You wanna tell me the real reason?" Blossom said throwing an arm around her. They walk into bathroom connected to her room. Inside, it was still green just a darker shade with white tiles. She sat me down on the toilet.

"I told you nothing happen. Mitch didn't do it." I said.

"Then who did?" Okay. She was starting to get on my nerves. I don't recall telling her to meddle in my life. When I didn't answer she frowned. I hate keeping thing's from my sister, but I had no choice. They would never believe me and then they would yell at me for going outside at night. Specially for going deep into a forest that i wasn't really familiar with. And right now, I didn't need that.

She help me out of my clothes and into the shower. (A/N: Don't think negatively. there sister's for Pete sake!) I pulled the curtain's to give me some privacy as she sat on the sink. I washed away all the dried blood that stook to my body like glue. Once I was done, I wrap myself in a towel and carefully step out. She help he sit on the toilet.

She was about to say something when bubbles walk in with the first aid kit.

"What happen?" I signed. Do these people even listen?

"She won't spill." Blossom said rolling her eyes.

"But i will tell you this, Mitch almost kissed me.." I look up into there faces to see there eyes widen. They screamed in joy. I covered my ear's and almost fell off the toilet.

"Oh my god!" Bubbles clap her hands together. She sat down in front of me while blossom help me take off my tank top, or what was left of it, anyway's.

"Wait, you said he Almost. What do you mean by that?" Blossom question getting a rag and drowning it in water. She placed it on my skin and I held back a scream. Man this shit hurt's.

"Like i said. Almost. I kinda back up to far and um..fell out the window." I smiled sheepishly.

There smile's drop to the floor, shattering.

"Whadda mean you fell out the window? Is this how you got like this?!" Bubbles was not freaking out. She gasp. "He didn't push you, did he?" She gasp again and covered her mouth with her hands. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

Blonde's.

"Bubbles, I don't think she could of got like this I just by falling out of the window." Blossom resured her.

"Well it's about time one of you made a move." Bubbles smiled.

"Whadda mean?"

"Oh come on, Buttercup. We both know your little secret crush." Blossom said taking a band-aid and placing it on my back.

I scoffed. "Crush! I don't have crushes. Crushes are for the weakling's."

"We read your diary" Bubbles smiled.

"Why you little- AHHH!" I scream as blossom pressed on one of my cut's.

"Watch your mouth."

"I DIDN'T SAY IT YET!" I shouted. Now i REALLY felt like cursing them out. May'be even more than cursing. Once she was done putting band-aid's on my body, She help me up to my feet. We exited out the bathroom sat on my bed.

"Need any help getting dressed?" Bubbles asked already making her way to my closet. She love dressing me in girly clothes.

"Um, not thanks. I don't feel like wearing pink."

"Hey!" Blossom said a little offended. She placed her hand's on her hips as she knew what I really meant.

"Sorry."

She waved me off and headed for the door, dragging Bubbles with her.

"Come down stairs when your done. Breakfast is ready." I heard blossom say and with that, they left me to myself.

I signed. This was going to take some time.

Once i was done, I look into my mirror on my dresser. I was dressed in a green fitted shirt and black shorts that came above my knees. I ruffed my long hair a bit and frown.

"I need to get a hair cut" I said. I slowly levitated off the ground and exited my room. I went into the kitchen and seen my sister's eating and the Professor at the stove. I took my seat as he put my plate in front of me. I began to eat.

"Well this wasn't how i wanted to wake up on our birthday" Bubbles said looking down at her plate.

"Yeah, me neither." I muttered.

"Good new's girls." The Professor suddenly said as he took a seat at the table with a cup of coffee.

"For your birthday, I'm taking you..." They all had happy faces on.

"To a fossil museum.!" Our faces died down.

"I'm just kidding. Were actually going to see a silent film. A movie!" We all groaned.

"Um, Professor.." Bubbles started.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Remember what happen last time?" Blossom said gently so not to upset him.

"Yes girls, I remember. But I all work out in the end, didn't it?" He smiled.

We signed. There was no way we was going to change his mind.

"So what was you shouting about, Blossom?" Bubbles asked taking a huge bite out of her french toast. (A/N: 'bout make me some. yummy!)

"I got into a dance academy!" She beamed.

Wait? So does this mean she's leaving us?

Suddenly I didn't feel like eating much. I excused myself from the table and went into the living room. I turn on the t.v. and started channel surfing.

normal P.O.V.

Blossom came in and sat next to her. She watched her for a few second's before speaking.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Worried filled her voice as she spoke.

"I'm fine, actually." She answered truthfully. They both look up to see Bubbles and the Professor walk in.

"Buttercup, you should be heal soon due to your healing abilities" He resured her. She nodded and stood.

"I think I'm gonna go to school early." She grab her book bag and quickly went out side before they could respond and took of into the clear sky's.

Many thought's filled her mind but she was only focused on one.

'Who brought me home?'

When she landed, she head straight inside Pokey Oak's High School. She quickly headed for her locker. When she reached it, she open it and started tossing book's in. She snatch the band-aid from her cheek and threw it carelessly on the floor. She look in her reflection in the mirror in her locker and seen the scratch gone. Good. So no body would know. She started taking the ones off her arm's. That girl or creature was gonna get it next time she see's it or her. She angrily blew a strand of hair from her face as she slam her locker door closed. She was about to head back outside when someone grip her shoulder. She turn around to come face to face with...

"M-mitch.." She blushed as her mind floated back to last night.

"W-what are you doing here?" She ask nervously. 'Wow. that was a stupid thing to say.'

"Um, I Do go to school here" He snickered as he pulled her into a hug. Wrapping his muscular arm's around her small form.

"Happy b-day BC" She wrap my arm's around him, returning the hug. She could melt in his arm's if he didn't let go this very second.

They stayed like that for a few moment' thank him as she pulled apart, but his hand's remain on her hip's.

"Thanks Mitch but, I gotta go and-"

"Look. BC, about last night." He signed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to fall out the window."

"It's fine. I'm fine." She smiled up at him. His dark eye sparkling with mischief. In one fluid motion, she was against the locker's with him glowing over her.

"Where in school." Buttercup? Worrying about school rules? if she is then, she's totally mess up.

"But no body's here." He smirk leaning in.

She smiled as he came closer. This was finally it. Her first Real kiss. And with the person she likes.

Right when there lips was about to touch, she stop, Her cheeks turning red.

"Mitch i...I um..."

"Don't worry, just follow my lead." He lean in again.

"Don't even think about it." They quickly pulled away as a teacher walk by.

"I hate these damn rules." Mitch muttered as he watch the teacher go into a class room. He turn to her to see her frowning at the door where the teacher entered.

"And now since he's gone..." He started but was stop when the bell rang and kids started filling the halls.

"We'll finish this later"

"Why not now?" 'Okay, I probably sounded desperate right now. And I could I did because he smirked.'

"Can't. 1. because I can't be late for my class again and 2." He rested his forehead on her's. "I want to take My time without anyone interrupting us." He said there nose touching.

"Fine. How about we finish this at lunch?"

"Sounds good." He kissed her cheek before leaving and saying goodbye.

"Buttercup!"

She turn to see her sister's running towards her.

"So? How'd it go? Did you two kiss?" Bubbles ask excitedly.

"No. We was interrupted by the stupid teacher but were going to finish as lunch." She smiled.

"But Buttercup. Were leaving during lunch." Blossom said going to her locker that was across from her's.

"What? Why?" This wasn't fair. How the hell was she going to get her first real kiss? You HAD to be there to get it!

"Well you left early. The professor told us he'll pick us up to get ready." She signed.

"For WHAT? Where going to see a stupid movie!"

"Yeah, but we have to get ready though."

"It's not going to take that long!" Right now she was beyond piss.

"Actually we are going to take long. You see, WE unlike you Want to look our best for our birthday. "

"But nobody's going to see you! It's going to be dark!"

"Well your going. Just cancel." Bubbles said getting some books out of her locker.

"I can't just cancel and I don't want to. It's not like I'm getting All dress up, right?...RIGHT?"

"..." "..."

"Oh hell no! You can forget it!" And with that she stormed off to her class.

"Wow, I wonder what's she's gonna say when she finds out she has to wear a dress." Bubbles said watching the green puff leave.

"I don't don't know but she'll thank us for it one day." Blossom closed her locker and they parted for there first class.

Later on that day

The puff came home and ran off into Blossoms room to get ready.

They was having a hard time trying to convince the green puff to wear the dress.

"Come on Buttercup."

"I ain't doing it! You know I hate it."

"It's just for today."

"It's my birthday too so shouldn't I have a say in this?"

"I'm the leader"

"Yeah, of the group." The blue puff was just watching her older sister argue.

They argued for a few more minutes before Blossom tackled Buttercup to the ground.

She pinned the green puff down by the wrist.

"Wear the stinking dress!"

"Never! And you can't make me!" She raised an eyebrow.

"Bubbles pass me the dress." She ordered.

"Bubbles don't you dare!" She growled.

"I'm sorry, Buttercup." She giggled. Blossom started taking off Buttercup's shirt.

"Okay okay! I'll wear the stupid shit!" She snap. Blossom smiled and got off her.

"Glad you see thing's my way." The two left to get ready them self's. Buttercup headed for the shower's.

As she strip down her clothes, she couldn't help but think about all the crap that happen to her. The beast attacking her, Mitch, And blossom leaving. This was all too much for her to handle. They needed there leader to guide them through battle. This would be the first time she they would go on without her. Well, in least it's only a few week's. But still. What was they to do if something goes wrong. They definitely could go to the professor. she signed. They'll just had to see where life took them.

She turn the water on and hop in. She grab the soap and started to lather her body with it. Her mind couldn't help but floating back to the beast. How she look. She was like the spitting image of her, but in a scary way. And what did she mean she wanted her bod? For what? This is all too crazy. She wanted to just forget it but she couldn't. She was too curious. And who was that mysterious person she was chasing in the trees. She was positive it was a male. She grab the shampoo bottle and pour some in her wet hair and lather it before rinsing it out. She grab a towel and wrap it around her body tightly and step into her room. She glanced at the dress on the bed. She shuttered but sucked it up. after putting on undergarment's she slip the dress on.

Her face redden in anger and embarrassment.

"WHY IS THIS SHIT SHORT!" Her voice boomed through the entire house.

second's later the blue and pink puff came in to see their sister in the dress backwards with her hair plastered all over her face and neck. They giggled at the sight before stepping inside and closing the door behind them.

Bubbles snickered."You know you put your dress on backwards, right?"

They help her fix the problem and smiled. "You look beautiful, Buttercup."

"Yeah whatever." Her special way of saying thanks.

Buttercup noticed they was all ready dressed and hair already done.

Blossom was wearing a short pink strapless tulle sequin cocktail dress with an empire waist and removable bow. It had rhinestones on the top and stop just above the knee's. She wore silver high heel's. Her hair was out and straight. Not a single hair out of place.

Bubbles was wearing a sexy baby blue short tulle braded mini sweet sixteen bat mitzvah dress with black gloves that stop at her elbow's and black high heels. The oringinal color was white but she had it made in baby blue. Her favorite color. Her hair was out and wavy with a black head band.

And buttercup was now wearing a short green gorgeous A-line sweetheart beading sequined tulle dress. It stop to her mid thigh's.

"Now that your dressed, let's do you hair." Blossom said holding up a curling iron.

"No way. I already decided to let my hair out and messy."

"Come on. How about this, We curl it and if you still don't like it we'll let it out and straight."

"I already know I'm not going to like it." She muttered as blossom pulled out a chair. She sat down as Blossom started on her hair and bubbles did her make up. Nothing fancy but just a little lip gloss and a little black eye liner. It took about and hour to do her hair with all her squirming around impatiently in her seat.

When they was done, they turn the chair around so she could look at her self. She was shock that she could even look like that. Her hair in tight curls that fell over her shoulder's with a side bang. Make up all done. She was speechless.

"Told you she'd like it." Bubbles smirk holding out her hand. Blossom slap a 5 dollar bill in it.

"I look like A complete slut!" She shouted. Bubbles handed Blossom back the bill.

"You don't even look like a slut so don't say that!" Blossom yelled. Buttercup just waved her off.

"Just because your not use to it doesn't mean it's dirty. You look hot." She argued. "So when I dress up you think I look slutty?"

"..."

"Excuse me?!"

"I'm joking, bloss. I'm just not into this crap." She said brushing her hair out of her face.

"I agree with Blossom," Bubbles started. She grab some white star earing and put them on her.

"You'll give Mitch and the rest of guy's a run for there money if they ever caught you like this." She blushed at the mention of Mitch.

They gave her her white high heel. She just at it then back up at them. They signed as they help her in them. Blossom stared at her watch.

"Alright let's get going." Blossom signed.

"May'be after the movie, the Professor might let us throw a party." Bubbles said with hope a they exited the room. They was half way down the stair's when a flash nearly blinded them.

"don't you three look like angel's." The professor smiled taking pictures.

After thousands of pictures they headed out to the car.

"Um, Professor?" Bubbles started. "Can we have a party when we come back please?"

He chuckled. "Girls trust me. After today, your not going to want to party for a while. Now get inside, I don't wanna get late."

"The movie doesn't start in two hours." Blossom said as they all got in. buttercup to the left, blossom in the middle and bubbles on the right. "Yes blossom, but I want to get good seats." And with that They speeded down the street.

Buttercup look outside, watching everything going by when a face popped up scilently screetching at her.

It was the girl.

Buttercup jump as it pop out of know where but then grew angry.

"Arg! Son of a bitch!" She punched the window, shattering it into piece's. She could of sworn she seen the girl smirk right before the glass fell into pieces.

The Professor stop the car just in time before he could crash into the one in front of them.

"Buttercup! What's the matter with you?" Blossom and the Professor said in sync.

"Tell my you people DID NOT see that?" She cried.

"See what? You destroying the window?"

"No not that! The face! You had to see the face, blossom!"

"...Your seriously mess up.." Bubbles said shaking her head.

"I'm not crazy! I know what I saw!"

"And what did you see exactly?" Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"Me! But it wasn't me."

"Look if your still not use to the make-up-"

"No! ugh! Just forget it!" She yelled crossing her arm's. They continued to drive through Townsvile. Lost in there own thought's as the girls didn't even realized they pass the movie theater's.

Minutes later the car staop and everyone step out. 'Okay girl, I'm just going to have a quick chat with the mayor and we'll be off." He quickly made is way up the stairs and the girls slowly followed.

Inside, the girls stood out in the hallway. "Ugh! I can't take this anymore! I'm leaving!" Buttercup yelled storming down the hall.

"Buttercup just wait! They'll be out in a minute."

"You said that like 20 minutes ago!" She said down the hall. The girls followed her down the hall.

"Buttercup just wait!"

Buttercup through open the front door and frozed along with her sister's.

There stood everyone in Townsvile smiling and taking pictures and cheering. There jaw's drop as they seen the Decorations. It was everywhere in there signature colors. In streamers that hung on the lamp post, balloon's, tables, etc. Everything was perfect. Tables scattered, but left a big enough space for people to dance. There was a stage for the band. Most of the street's was block off for this party. They couldn't believe there eyes.

"oh god..." Buttercup muttered. She look down to see Mitch smiling up at her. She blushed and turn to run back inside but her sister's got in front of her with there arm's crossed. They turn her around.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all shouted. The mayor, The Professor and Ms. Bellum came over to them. They mayor gave blossom the mic since she was in the middle.

"Wow. We don't know what to say but thank you." Blossom said with tears in her eyes. Bubbles lean in with her own tears.

"This is too much of you guys. We love you all." She smiled.

"Yeah, and we'll never let you guy's down. We'll always protect you no matter what. Thanks." Buttercup finished as she handed the mayor back the mic. As he gave a small speech, the girl ran to the Professor and gave him a hug.

"Did you Really think I would take you to the old movie theater's?" He smiled.

"..."

"Anyway's you deserve the best." He pulled away as the mayor motion them over.

"To the most wonderful girls, who protected us from evil. They would always be in our hearts." A security guard came over carrying a enchanted wooden box. The mayor open it.

It was three tiara. A pink, blue, and green sweet 16 rhinestone tiara to be exact. He place the pink one on top of blossom's head. The blue on bubbles, and green on buttercup's. They said there thanks and the party began.

They all went there separate ways. Buttercup floated down the stair's and stood in front of Mitch.

"Sorry for canceling. I didn't-" She started but he interrupted her.

"BC. It's okay. I've been knew anyway's." He said shrugging. She punched him playfully in the arm. "You little sneak." She said wrapping her arms around his waist. He kissed her temple as he return the hug. They stood like that for a few moments not caring if anyone stared. They was just happy in each other's arm's. They pull away a little to see each other's face. There eyes met, and before she knew it he was already leaning in. She smiled as she met him half way. There lips almost touching until someone tap Buttercup's shoulder. She signed, quietly and turn around. There stood a paparazzi with a camera. Taking more than one picture, he caught both of them looking shock and mad.

"This is going in the paper's!" He said quickly running off. The two look at each other before going after him. They came to a stop as they lost him in the crowd of dancing people.

"Fuck!" She muttered under her breath. She floated up and searched the area.

"Buttercup!" She look down to see some guy's smirking at her. She blushed and flew down.

"Pervert's!" She yelled. Mitch came behind her guiding her out of the crowd. "Did you see him?" She said still looking around.

"No but I got a good view of your-"

"Shut it!" She growled.

Buttercup's P.O.V.

'How the hell could I've been so stupid. I knew I should wore shorts! And where did that stupid fuck run off too?' I didn't need the public knowing my business. After a few minutes I eventually gave up. We headed over to a table where Blossom, Bubbles, and Robin?

"Robin?" I couldn't believe she was here. She moved 2 years ago. How? Why? When? All questions ran through my mind as I hug her.

"BC!" She claimed excitedly. We sat down and talk, laugh, goof around like always when Blossom brought some thing up.

"Mitch, not to ruin the moment but, do you know what happen to Buttercup." She ask looking at me the whole time.

"Whadda mean?" He question her but also looking at me.

"Well this morning she-"

"I told you he didn't do it so just drop it!" I snap. I stood up and walk away from the table. I heard my name being called but I only walk faster. I knew who it was but still, I was in no mood to talk. I already tried to explain myself for my behavoir in the car but they all thought I was crazy. Even Bubbles thought I, ME. Was messed up! And that's saying something!

Someone's hand grab my shoulder's and turn me around. Robin look at me with a worried look.

"Look , I didn't come here just to see one of the birthday girls upset. Tell me what happen?" She demanded. See that's what I like about Robin. She was always caring sweet but also demanding. No wonder were such good friends. But I couldn't tell her the truth. I don't need another person thinking something's wrong with me.

"Robin, you wouldn't understand.." I said turning back but only to be turn back around by her again.

"Try me."

We walk to a more quieter place, which was inside the mayor's office. We both sat down on the couch and faced each other.

"Okay, now what I'm about to tell you you Can't tell Anyone."

"I promise. My lip's are sealed." She pretended to zip her lip's shut and put the key in her pocket.

"Good." I signed before telling her about the fight, the face in the window, and about Mitch. She almost fell out of her seat when I told her that we almost kissed. I swear I could tell her anything. She won't squeal like my sister's do. And a good listener.

When I was done, she had on a shock/thinking face. i closed my eyes waiting for her to call me crazy and laugh in my face but, it didn't happen. And that's when I knew I chose the right friend.

"Wow..." Was all she said. I lean back in my seat. Well, in least she didn't call me crazy.

"And is this thing..Real?"

"That's the thing! I have no Idea. But I doubt it though."

"So, you First seen it in your dream? Then in real life?" I nodded.

"Yup, that's about right." I said coolly.

"Buttercup," She started. "I think you should tell the Professor..Or someone. I think this is serious." She said in a worried/serious tone.

"I did! I told them when I punch the window. Even Bubbles thought I, ME was crazy." I explain.

"We'll, I still think you should tell the Professor before some else happen's." She warned.

"I know. I will. Just..Not now, okay." We stood and left the room. When we came back down the stair's every thing was still the same.

"Ladies and gent's," Ms. Bellum said into the mic. The music lowed a bit and all attention was on her.

"Buttercup will now play a song with her band. "

"I am?" I said confused. I felt some one pushing me towards the stage. Of course it was Robin. As I climb up the step's to the stage people already started cheering.

I stood in front of the mic. and look down to see Blossom, Bubbles, Robin, and the Professor in the front smiling up at her. Blossom gave me a thumb's up.

"Wow,..." I spoke into the mic. loudly by mistake. "Sorry" I laughed. Wow, was I messing up. I turn to Mitch who was fixing his base.

"What song are we doing?" I whispered. He just shrugged and continued doing what he was doing.

I look back at everyone waiting patiently. I never played in front of this many people. It's like what, over a thousand people. I heard the music playing in back of me and I really going to play my favorite song, Really. (A/N: I really do like this song XD.)

"Seems like were holding on forever"

Everyone started cheering already. Didn't know I was THAT good. Oh well.

"I gotta let it go

Times up you pushed me to surrender (tonight)

Who knows whats happens now whatever

Where ever the wind blows

And I'm there as long as were together

Alright...

Let's have the time of our lives!"

By now, everyone was jumping in there spot's, And I Just started. They was dancing and having a lot of fun. I have never seen so many people so happ all at once. Specially my family.

"Like theres no one else around

Just throw your hands up high

Even when they try to take us down

Let's have the time of our lives

Till the lights burn out

Let's laugh until we cry

Life is only what you make it now

Let's have the time of our lives!

Dreamers don't care if its right

I think im really into you

Restless lets leave it all behind

And Tonight"

"Crazy when you cross my mind"

I look over at Mitch who smirk at me.

"Oh the trouble we could get into

So what lets just give this a try

Alright

Let's have the time of our lives!

Like there's no one else around

Just throw your hands up high

Even when they try to take us down

We'll have the time of our lives

Till the lights burn out

Let's laugh until we cry

Life is only what you make it now

Let's have the time of our lives!

Lookin' back what are we waitin

For?

Take the chance Now's all we got for sure!"

People was screaming there head's off. I really couldn't believe how many people was here.

"Let's have the time of our lives!

Like there's no one else around

Just throw your hands up high

Even when they try to take us down

We'll have the time of our lives

Till the lights burn out

Let's laugh until we cry

Life is only what you make it now

Let's have the time of our lives!"

I cleared my throat as The music started playing again.

I want you

when the sun comes up

I'm gonna make you mine

I wanna make it count

I want you

I'm gonna take you home

I'm gonna make it known

I'm gonna take you on

I want you

Let me say it again

I wont say it again

But, let me say it again

I want you

I want you more than a friend

I'm gonna, gonna make you mine!

And the bells are ringing

The children sing cause you're

Gonna be all mine and the

People dance as they clap their hands

~Clap~ ~Clap~ ~Clap~

Just to see what we could be (I want you)

Don't you see what we could be (I want you)

Don't you see what we could be (I want you)

Yeah, see what we could be"

I started hitting my thight's to the beat.

"

I want you

I want you everywhere

I'm gonna make you care

I want you standing here

I want you I'm gonna be the one

I wanna show you off

So I can have some fun,

I want you

Let me say it again

I wont say it again

But, let me say it again

I want you

I want you more than a friend

I'm gonna, gonna make you mine!

And the bells are ringing

The children sing cause you're

Gonna be all mine and the

People dance as they clap their hands

~Clap~ ~Clap~ ~Clap~

Just to see what we could be (I want you)

Don't you see what we could be (I want you)

Don't you see what we could be (I want you)

Yeah, see what we could be

I smirk at blossom as this was her favorite part And was mine because I could see her looking crazy as she dance.

All the girls,

~Clap~ ~Clap~ ~Clap~~Clap~ ~Clap~ ~Clap~ ~Clap~

all the boys

~Clap~ ~Clap~ ~Clap~~Clap~ ~Clap~ ~Clap~ ~Clap~

Clap clap clap clap clap ya hands

Clap clap clap clap clap ya hands

Clap clap clap clap clap ya hands

Clap clap clap clap clap ya hands

And the bells are ringing

The children sing cause you're

Gonna be all mine and the

People dance as they clap their hands

~Clap~ ~Clap~ ~Clap~

Just to see what we could be (I want you)

Don't you see what we could be (I want you)

Don't you see what we could be (I want you)

Yeah, see what we could be!

I bowed and smiled at them. I was about to walk off the stage when the band started playing again.

"Why are you rushing? meeting someone." Mitch teased.

"WELL..I was hoping to spend time with a guy who's name was bitch but if you just wanna-" I was interupted as she was drag off the stage. Some groaned upset that she was done already while some like the puff and friends smirk as they knew why they left.

He drag me behind far away from everyone else. He playfully pushed me against a wall. as his arm's found there way my waist.

normal P.O.V.

She look into his deep brow eyes as he look into her's.

"This is the best birthday ever." She smiled up at him. He was a foot taller than her.

"It's just getting started.." He said leaning down for the millionth time. And for the millionth time that day, there was interrupted once again.

"Sorry to interrupt you kiddies but Buttercup they need ya on stage." The mayor said taking a guhe bite out of a pickle.

She groaned as she went with Mitch close behind her. They both had frown's on there faces. Why won't people just leave her alone for a Few second's! She step on stage where blossom and bubbles was talking and giggling. She adjusted her tiara and went over to them.

"Sorry to interrupt you guy's from the party but we just wanted to Thank you once more before cutting the cake. So thank you everyone for coming." Blossom moved so Bubbles stood in front of the mic.

"You will always be in our heart's forever. We love you all." She moved for Buttercup. She cleared her throat for the second time of that night.

"Thanks for everything you've done for us and everything.." She stop as Many people came out with a Huge cake. It was almost the size of a house! (A/N: it's my story! ..and plus I couldn't think of anything else to say.)

They stared at it in awe.

"Damn!" Buttercup's voice boom into the mic.

"Language, Buttercup" Blossom's scold but was still looking as they brought it closer to them.

"How are we going to bring this home?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know but-" Blossom was interrupted when out of no where the cake exploded. Everyone screamed as cake flew all over them. The girls duck down but was saved as Buttercup spread her arm's out, creating a shield around them.

"How are you doing that?" Blossom asked astonished.

"I don't know." She said shocked and nervous all the while. She put her arm's down and the shield disappeared.

They look up to see three figures floating in the sky.

They crossed there arm's and smirk.

"Surprised!"

"Fuck!"

"Buttercup! Language!"

Thx for reading. I hope you like it! Review please. If you do I'll give you a smoothie! Hehe! XD.


	4. Chapter 4 fights part 1: losing control

Hey there. Thanks for reviewing. I still don't own nothing but this story. Enjoy it please.

"The Rowdyruff boy's?!" They said in sync. They couldn't believe there eyes. How in the world did they come back. Last time they remember, HIM took them back down to...you know...

They was dressed there normal clothes. But it look like they gotten stronger.

"What are you doing here?" Blossom snap. Wow, wouldn't want to be brick right about now.

"What? we just wanted to say hi to our favorite, special girls." Brick said innocently but his eyes said another.

"Fuck off!" Buttercup said crossing her arm's.

"Is she wearing a..dress?" Butch said snickering.

Buttercup blushed angrily. "why you, little..." She was about to charge at him when Blossom and Bubbles tried to hold her back.

"They still look weak.." Boomer said out of no where.

They automatically let her go as she went full charge at boomer. She punch him in the gut and sent him down hard on to the concrete creating a huge creator by karate kicking him. Everyone moved out of the way just in time.

"Who the hell you calling weak, blonde." She hissed. She turn around just in time to see a kick aiming for her head. She dodged it and grab it. She twisted his foot and sent him into Brick.

"Come on, Bubbles!" Blossom said taking to the sky's. She signed before following the red head. They all went for there counter part's.

Blossom's P.O.V.

I flew to Brick who was off the ground with Butch. I stop just a few feet away from them.

"What are you doing back here?" I took a step back as they step closer. I seen Buttercup step on Butch's head louring him away. I silently thank her and focus on my main problem. Brick. Many thought's was going through my mine as I didn't even noticed he was already in front of me. With his arm's that stupid agronent smirk plastered on his face. I thew a quick punch to his face. He didn't Even Flinch!

And before I knew it, I was flying upwards into the sky. I slowed down and stop up side down. I quickly turn up wards before my dress could fully fall.

I shot my laser eye beam at him but he did the same. Both beam's pushing the other for dominance. I put more energy into it to give it a little kick when someone grab me from behind and swung me multiple times. I swear, if they do not put me down...

I seen a dark blue sleeve and knew it was boomer. But if boomer was here, does that mean he defeated Bubbles already? Wh ere the heck was Bubbles?! The beam headed towards Brick but he deflected it into the dark star-y night. As he swung me, I clawed at his arm's but it's was like it didn't even faze him.

Okay,. Time to kick it up a notch.

I shot my laser eye beam at his arm. I'm guessing he got piss because he started swing me faster. Wasn't he even getting dizzy from all this spinning? I guess not since his head was filled with nothing but dust.

He swung me a few times before letting me go. I scream as I was flying down somewhere. My eye sight not helping me at all. I hit some very hard. I lifted my head to see a moving image of lot's of red. I heard laughing and then I knew who it was.

I clutched onto him as if my life relied on it. "Stop moving me..." I said.

"Pinky, get a grip, would ya." He snap. Uh oh. Suddenly I didn't feel too hot.

"Are you gonna-" It was too late as I threw up my breakfast and lunch onto his shirt.

"Gross!" He shouted. He quickly burn it with his laser eyes. I cover my mouth as I felt another wave of nausea come over me. He grab the garbage can and held it for me as I flew chunks.

"BUUUUURRRRP! I'M gonna killer you bo-bo boomerrr! ugh!"

Bubbles P.O.V.

I dug myself from out of the creator Boomer through me into. I floated up to see Brick next to Blossom looking annoyed. I turn my attention to Buttercup throwing Boomer into a near by car and lunging after him. So where's Butch? I scanned the area and seen him flying after Buttercup. As quickly as I could, I flew and kick him in the side, sending him crashing to the ground.

I landed a few feet away from him, being cautious. I know he could be sneaky. I look closely at his fallen body. He wasn't moving. I knew he was faking but I had to see if I really... I went over to him and turn him around. He had a cut that was bleeding on his forehead and a scratch on his cheek. I lean over to hear him breathing. I signed. Good He was breathing. I was about to pull away when his hand came up and in a blink of and eye, he had pinned me down to the ground.

"Bubbles. ." He laughed. "Your so stupid." He growled. His emotion's changing. Shoulda known he would get mad. He was Buttercup's counter part. The thing that was different about them was that he could be even more violent then she could ever be. He doesn't even apologize for anything! His hand found it's way around my throat. I gasp for air as he squeezed harder. I started kicking my leg's under him, but it was completely useless. He hand squeezing my wrist in his other hand. Ugh! Where's Buttercup! I felt his hand remove from my neck only to come contact with my stomach.  
I doubled over in pain. He got off of me and yank me up by my hair.

"Let go!" I screamed, as I held on to his arm and knees him in the balls and face as he bend down.

"Fuck! You stupid bitch!" He sucker punched me making me go through numerous buildings.

With Buttercup

I slam him into the building, face first of course. I flew back and created a huge ball of energy in my hand's. I chucked it towards him but he deflected towards Bubbles.  
I heard her loud sonic scream. "You ruined my dress!"She wailed. I smirk at him.

"Later's." I said as Bubbles flew over to him and started throwing punches. I smirk. She was getting better these day's.

I look around to see Blossom fighting Brick now. I flew down and look around for Butch. Where the hell is he? I KNOW he's not just done yet. The whole party was ruined. Tables knock over, balloon's pop, cake every where.

"Buttercup!" I turn around to see Mitch covered some cake. I laugh at the sight of him. but then realized it was too dangerous for him to be here.

"You idiot. Get out of here."

" Aw, isn't that sweet. She had feeling's for the weak." Butch laughed. I look up to see a smirk on his face.

"Why don't you get out of here!" Mitch yelled. I look at him like he was crazy. What was he thinking. Does he have an early death wish!

"And are you going to make me?" He ask amused.

"If I have to." He yelled rolling up his sleeves.

He landed in front of us with arm's crossed and amused look on his face.

"Come on. I'll even let you get the first hit." Butch taunt. He lean over pointing to his face.

'Don't do it. Don't do it. Don't do it! He did it.' I thought. He had punched him in the jaw causing Butch to take a few step's back. I quickly pull the stupid idiot behind me as Butch glared at him.

"Okay. not bad. Not bad at all. But let me show you how we ruff's do." He held up his hands aiming at us with energy ball's. In a blink of an eye multiple blast was heading out way. I held up my hands for the shield to work but the strangest thing happen.

Nothing. Nothing Happen.

"Where's the stupid shield!" I yelled as the green blast was heading toward's us.

Suddenly, I felt something take over me as I started spinning out of control. The wind picking up as I created a huge tornado with us inside (A/N: like the eye of the tornado. is the safer place to be). Causing the energy ball's to come around me and back at him.

He didn't even have time to block it as it came twice as faster. He took it full on.  
Every one stop what they was doing as they was getting suck into it.

"What the hell is that?!" Boomer claimed as it grew bigger. As they was getting suck in, they was swung towards the green ruff.

"Buttercup stop!" Blossom yelled.

"I..Can't!"

The tornado just disappeared before my eyes.

"..What the hell?!" Blossom swore. "I thought you couldn't stop it!"

"I..I-" I stuttered.

"Blossom, y-you swore..."

"I don't care Bubbles." She snap. "And you.." She said toward's Brick who was on a fallen table. "You ruin my dress!" She claim as she look down at herself. It was almost torn off at the bottom and a huge hole on the side.

"Eh, so what Red. You look terrible before you look terrible now."

As they argued with each other I told Mitch to go home but when he refused, I put on my meanest glare. I could be scary as Butch any day. I flew up into the night sky and watch him leave until I couldn't see him anymore.

I was about to turn around when I was tackled to a roof of the building. Oh whadda know, It was Butch. He had pinned my wrist near near my head as he straddled my hip's.

"Get your fat ass off of me!" I demanded. He put most of his weight on my to hold me down. I struggled to get free. I was about to call Bubbles when she slam boomer into the building. She was yelling something about her dress being ruin or something. Something I Really didn't care for.

I look up to see him looking down at he. It wasn't a glare, but a like a curious/ awe stare.

"The hell you looking at?" I snap. He blink before frowning.

"What's wrong with your eyes." He said leaning a little too close for my liking's. What's he talking about.

"They was a lighter color then this.." He answered my curious look.

"What are you-" I stop in mid-sentence as I stared at the girl.

'I-it's her!' she had her arm's crossed with a evil smirk.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I yelled. Butch just gave me a look but I didn't care. I was going to make sure to expose this bitch. I pull my wrist free and grab his head, turning it in the girl's direction.

"You see her, right?" I pointed in her direction. He took my hand's off his face and stood.

"Nobody's here."

I stood and pointed at her. "She's right here!" I turn to her and growled. She smiled before punching me into Butch.

"What's the matter with you" he snap pushing me off of him.

"Do you honestly think I would just jump on you!?"

"Well, the ladies can't resist me." He smirk. I rolled my eyes as she walk over to us. I quickly got to my feet.

"Stay back, Bitch" I hissed. She didn't stop until she stood in front of me. We glared each other down.

"What. Are you doing?" He questioned still on the ground. And before I could respond, I was on the floor with a bloody nose.

"Arg! You little bitch! you just wait!" I yelled getting to me feet. I tackled her off the building. And right before I was about to slam her body into the pavement, she switch position so I hit the ground.

Butch was on the edge of the building and when the smoke cleared, he seen me glaring up at him.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled. She stood in front of him sticking her tongue out. That's it. She making me look bad in front of everyone and I've had it! I ws going to put an end to this shit once and for all.

I flew up at top speed at her. As I neared her I seen her waving at me. I flew right passed her and crashed into Butch. I blushed as our faces was dangerously close. I seen her walk in front of us silently laughing. The wind stared picking up and she disappeared with it.

Okay. This is getting to weird for my liking. I stood up and went to the edge of the roof. I knew she was still around. I could feel it. How the hell can I only see her and he couldn't! My mind crossed back to all the shit she did. Making me look bad, taunting me, and beating in a fight. Ooo! She was going down!

I turn to see Butch looking in another direction. I turn my glaze at what he was looking at. It was a girl. She kinda look like the one I seen in the...forest...

I was her!

"YOU SEE HER RIGHT!? It's her! IT'S HER!" I yelled griping the front of his shirt, pulling him down to my height. Our nose was touching but I didn't care.

"It's just a little girl!" He yelled. I look back and seen her skipping away, and right before she was out of sight, her eyes switched to black.

"You didn't see her eyes! It changed!"

"I didn't see anything!" He snap taking my hand's off his shirt. My eyes widen.

"Your working with her aren't you. Aren't you!" I yelled. There she was again. Right behind him.

"Shes behind you, you asshole!" I started walking towards her but he grab my arm's and shook my violently.

"No one's here but us!" I could see his eye slightly twitching.

I knew what I saw! I'm not crazy. My hand's clench and unclench as my anger grew.

Normal P.O.V.

He watch as her face grew red, trying to control her anger. He kinda found it amusing to see her like this. She brushed his hand's off her shoulder's and walk pass him. She was heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" he question following her. "I came here for a fight."

"I got other better things to do than to fight some stupid punk who can't see what's going around him." She shot back.

She open the door only to have it slam close. She was thrown into the door as he trap her with his body. With her wrist pinned above her head, she glared up at him.  
Wow, was everybody taller than her. He stood a good foot taller.

Before she could question him, he brought his head down and forcefully kissed her. Her eyes widen in horror as he deepen it. Is he crazy?

'What is he doing? What his he doing? What the Hell is he doing?!' He put both her wrist in one hand while the other roam her body. He started biting her bottom lip for permission. (A/N:Butch? Asking for permission? That's a shocker.)when she didn't open he just thrusted his tongue inside. Once she felt his tongue touch her's, she scream against his mouth as She struggled against him. His hand trailed up her stomach and stop at her chest. She let out a moan, of discomfort. Soon he broke away leaving her breathless. He smirk at this.

Suddenly, she felt something in the pit of her stomach. She scream out as the pain surged through her body. He quickly drop her hand's and she fell to the floor, clutching her stomach. He started getting a little nervous as he seen a tear escape her eye.

Her screaming came to a stop. He walk over to her carefully as to not startle her. She stood up with a smile on her face as she walk up to him.

"What's the matter, Butchie?" She said innocently.

Buttercup's P.O.V.

'What the heck is going on with me?' I thought as I felt my leg's move. I was moving toward's him. A image flash in my mind of the girl. That son of a...

"What's the matter, Butchie?" I heard myself say. This girl was just asking for trouble.

My arm's drape over his neck as my lip's formed into this nasty smile. (nasty smile is what she call's a sexy smile.)

He look closer into her..or my eye's. "There it is again, your eyes are darker again."

"There not darker, silly. Now," She giggled. 'Did I just..Giggled!?' She pulled him closer to her. "Kiss me.." She breathe. Oh hell no! She was just asking for a death wish. She already have 3!

He smirk as he started leaning in. 'No! No! No! Don't do it!' Her mind scream. 'You must be a real idiot! You know I will never fall for you!'

As his lip's crash into her's, she heard herself moan, and this time, it wasn't in discomfort.

Her hand's started roaming his body as the kiss started getting rougher. He lifted her up and wrap her leg's around his waist. She felt her back it the door once more. His tongue entered her mouth and explored it. He moan as she tug on the back of his hair.

As he broke away, his lip's attacked her neck. Nibbling and sucking on her skin.

'If he leaves a hick...'

"Hmmmm" She moaned, moving her head to the side to give him better access.

"Make me your's, Butch..." He stop and look at her in the eyes. She had on a some what pout at the loss of contact.

"w-what..?"

"Make me your's, Butch. I need you." She peck his lip's and rested her forehead against his. "I want you..."

He look into her eyes as if not believing this was real. He never seen her act like this before. Acting like she hated him. May'be she's changed over the year's.

"You don't know how much I miss you." Her breath tickling his lip's.

"Y-you. Missed me?"

'No.'

"Yes. I did. And now we can be together. Forever." Her eyes quickly turn darker but as fast as it came, it turn back to a lighter dark green.

Buttercup felt the change. 'Please tell me you seen that!'

"Your eyes... You sure your okay?"

'YES!'

"As long as your here, I'm perfect."

He lightly nodded.

'FUCK!'

He smirk. "Show me how much you want me." He challenge. She smirk as she lightly pushed him back so she could get on her feet.

Once on her feet, she pushed him against the door. She tip toed and kissed his lip's and her hand's was unbuckling his belt.

'Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!' Her mind scream.

She broke away slowly going down on her knee's, never taking her eye's off his.

Her finger's grip the waist band tightly.

She stop as she was about to yank it down. She felt the same pain in her stomach again. Her time was up.

She quickly grab at her stomach and started screaming. Butch watch her with that feeling he had inside of him again. What could her do to help help her. She's been acting too weird lately to figure out the problem.

She stop screaming, out of breath.

"I-i'm back?..I'm back!" She quickly stood to her feet, grabbing her face.

"I'm back!" She yelled excitingly but stop as she remember what was about to take place just moment's ago.

"What is your problem!?" She shouted.

"W-what? Me? I didn't do anything!"

"You stole my first kiss. You violated me! Then you tried to make me do the unthinkable!"

"Hey hey hey. It was your fault. You shouldn't of never came on to me."

"For the last time, ' !"

"How can it NOT be you?!" He yelled into my face.

I turn away from him, and remained silent. 'Why won't these people ever listen to me?!'

Minutes passed, and not one said a word. The wind started to pick up, blowing there hairs and clothes slightly.

"Look, I gotta go." She suddenly said taking off into the night but not before getting her sister's.

He watched her go and wonder if she was telling the truth or not. He shrug. He gathered his brother's and headed home.

As they flew home, he couldn't help but thinking who was the little girl he saw.

Thanks for reading. Review and you'll get ice cream. Any flavor,. Oh yeeaaah.


	5. Chapter 5 departure

Sup guy's. don't own nothing once again but this story. So, to make me happy, i would say read this story and review plz. thx : D

The next morning I woke up with a start. "That's strange, I didn't have a nightmare last night." I muttered to myself. "But it was a living hell last night." I pulled my comforter's off me and went down stairs. Ugh! Tomorrow's school! My life's the worst! I heard the t.v. on down stair's and seen Bubbles and Blossom on the couch. I muttered a good morning as I made my way into the kitchen.

"It's 10:00 in the afternoon." Blossom said following me. She sat on the counter as I took my breakfast out of the microwave and sat down.

"So, what happen to you and Butch yesterday." I choked on my food and slowly turn my head toward's her.

I quickly turn my head as I felt a little hotter than usual. "N-nothing." I heard her jump down and sit at the table across from me.

"Buttercup, you can tell me anything." She grab my hand and gave it a little squeeze. I kept my eyes down not looking into her's.

What could I say. She wouldn't believe me if I told her that scary little witch took over my body and tried to get laid. She would call me crazy.

I look up at her and seen worried plastered all over her face. I always did hated keeping them in the dark but they gave me no choice. I gave her a small smile.

"I...it's nothing. We just fought and I'm not feeling my best right now." I stood and dump my plate into the sink and made my way into my room.

I couldn't tell her. All the bad thing that are happening to me, she shouldn't have to worry about me if she did believe me. Today was her last day anyway's. She had to worry about kicking the other dancer's ass, not me. I made my way over to my bed and laid down.

I signed. This was too much.I shouldn't be sitting here just thinking about me, I should be down stair's with Blossom and spend as much time as I could. I hop off my bed and quickly made my way down stair's. I plop on the couch as we watch t.v..

"Hey, bloss.?"

"Yeah?" She turn toward's me for a brief moment before turn her attention back to the t.v.

I signed. I hesitated about telling them of what really happen. "I-i'm really going to miss you." I fail.

She pulled me and Bubbles into a hug. "Don't worry. It's only for two week's."

"Yeah I know. It's just...Um...N-nothing." I gave up in trying to tell her. I'm just not use to this type of talk.

We talk, laugh, goof around until the Professor came down.

"Blossom, it's time to leave..." He said making his way to the kitchen to get his car key's.

We all signed. We waited until the Professor came and we left.

In the car.

I sat to the left, Blossom in the middle, and Bubbles on the right. It was like this was our assigned seat's.

"Well, if your going then. Who's going to lead us in battle?" Bubbles ask.

"Well, until I come back.." She signed. "I know I'm going to regret this but.. Bubbles is in charge until I get back."

"WHAT?!"

"YAY!"

"WHY?!" I shouted. "No offence Bubbles but..her? She not THAT responsible."

"Oh like you are? You've gotten detention more than anybody in the school!" Bubbles snap back. (A/N: that really kinda happen to me lol.)

I scoffed. "That don't mean nothing. I on the other hand, can take an insult."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well I'm just saying-"

"Girl's!" Blossom yelled. "Look. I've already made my desision, Buttercup."

Bubbles stuck her tongue out in a teasing manor.

"And Bubbles." She quickly stop before she could see it. "Don't make fun of her. As a leader, you need to be responsible and independent." She told her. This wasn't fair. I'm the most toughest one in the group. I should be the leader. I could be responsible.

As the car came into a stop, we exit the car and enter the airport. We sat and talk as we waited for them to call her plane. Once they call her we stood up and walk her to the gate's.

"Well, this is goodbye..for now anyway's." Blossom said giving a small smile. Bubbles was wailing on how she was going to miss her. And she's the leader.

We all hug each other and said our goodbye's. We waited until her plane took off and we headed home.

Later that night me and Bubbs. was watching t.v.. Well I was, she was still brawling over our sister. Come Bubbles! Puff up! (A/N: instead of man up, puff up. lol.)

When she call us, Bubbles was on the phone for to hour's straight. She need's to get a grip. She's not staying over there forever!

After my share of talking to her, I tried to convince her to let me be the leader but she kept denying it. I pass the phone to the Professor and went upstairs with out dinner. I wasn't really hungry. I jump on my bed and went fast asleep not know what would be in stored for us.

Normal P.O.V./Buttercup's dream.

She was surrounded by darkness again.

"Ugh! WHY?!" She scream in annoyance. She started walking hoping to find something like last time.

After 20 minutes of walking, she stop. She sat down and massaged her feet feeling pain in them already.

From the corner of her eye, she seen a light coming near her. She quickly stood to her sore feet and watched as the light was coming full speed at her.

"Okay. We ain't going through this again." She said grabbing the light, holding it carefully to not kill it again.

'Where's the face?' She thought as She kept turning it around. 'Light's don't have face's. No wonder Bubbles in charge. Then again, Shell just think it's alright and play it the damn thing'

"How can you let it get you!" The light suddenly shouted. "You shouldn't of-"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah! I get it. And it's your fault for not telling me what the shit look's like!" I snap.

"I need to show you something very important!" It yelled. It jump out of her hand's and expanded into a golden screen.

It was a picture of Bubbles.

"What's going on?" I asked suddenly getting a little protective of her little sister.

The light didn't respond but they screen played.

'She look's scared.'

"Someone help me!" She scream. The room was dark. A faint light hitting her scared face. Buttercup could hear a faint sound of loud music playing in the background.

"What the fuck is this?!" She demanded. The screen closed and the light disappeared.

And everything started to fade away...

Thx for reading and review plz. :D


	6. Chapter 6 new students are problems

Hey guy's. don't own anything once more. read and review plz. thx. :D

Buttercup's P.O.V.

I shot up out of my bed and ran into the hallway towards Bubbles room. I bust open the door almost knocking it off the hinges. She shot up and look toward's me.

"What's wrong?" She ask rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes.

I watch her for a moment before leaving to go back into my room. I look at my clock.

"7:02..." I said as I made my way into the bathroom to take a quick shower. After the shower, I dried myself and dressed in a dark green shirt with gray long sleeve. It had a black star in the middle. Black cargo's with black and white sneaker's.

I look in the mirror at my reflection. ugh! My hair was a was in half curls. I brushed it down to be straight and put it in a high pony tail with a half bang. When I was done, I quickly made my way out into the kitchen. Bubbles was the only one there.

"Where's the Professor?" I asked as I sat down in front of a plate.

"He's in the lab like always." She answered. It was kinda quiet at the table this morning. You know, with Blossom gone and all.

"So, why did you come into my room?" She ask standing up to throw her plate in the sink. She fix her shirt before sitting on the counter, facing me. She was wearing a baby blue shirt with white long sleeves. She had a small pocket on the left breast plate. She wore a mini white skirt with white shoes.

"You know..Just checking in on you." I responded only glancing up at her once then back down to my plate.

"For what reason? I'm fine."

"I know that..just..Never mind. Come on. Let's get to school already." I said. I stood up and dump my plate in the sink and grab my book bag. She was waiting for me at the door.

As we landed in front of the school, we went inside to our locker's.

"Hey, BC." Bubbles said using my nickname.

"What's up." I said getting some of my book's. I slam my locker when I was done and walk over to her. The hall's contained a few people who came early.

"Do you have plan's later?" She asked.

"Not really, why?"

"Wanna do something later?" She ask looking into her little compact mirror and fixing her hair. I don't understand why people worry so much about there hair. It's going to get fuck up sooner or later!

"Sure." I answered. We heard the bell rang. We walk to class together and sat down each other. See unlike Blossom, We ACTUALLY Talk during a lesson. We sat in the back corner of the room so we couldn't be heard.

As we sat down I heard some girls talking and couldn't help but to ease drop.

"Oh have you heard. We've finally got a new student today." One of them said. I think her name was Sally and the other one Julie. I really didn't care what there name was, just there conversation. I listen closely at what thy said.

"Really?" Julie asked. They sat all the way in the front but with my super hearing, not a problem.

"Yeah, Actually 3." sally said.

'Well I wonder who it could be!' I thought sarcastically/angrily. I knew who it was. Three people magically comes out of no where, and now we have new student's. What a coincidence!

"Bubbles." I whispered.

She turn to me. She seen the pissed off look on my face. "What's the matter?"

"I-" I was interrupted when the teacher yelled for our attention but I didn't listen.

"I think..." I whispered lowly so no one could hear me.

"What?"

"I think..."

"What?"

"I think the rowdy ruff boy's are here!" I yelled causing some people to stare. I just glared at them and turn my attention back to Bubbles who had on a shock face.

"How do you know this?" She asked looking around the room.

"I heard Sally and Julie talking" I said pointing to the two girl's who was giggling like crazy.

"Well. We don't know if there really here." She started.

I was about to respond when the teacher spoke again.

"Ladies in the back. Be quiet. Now as I was saying, We have some new student's who will be attending Pokey Oak's High School. She them respect and guide them through this year of hell- " Everyone look up at him as he cursed. "Uh.. I mean school. This year of school." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Boy's can you please come in?"

As someone came in, There was all groan's from the guy's.

"That's Mitch!" A boy yelled.

"And you too kind." Mitch said. He walk over to us and wink at me. I blushed and gave a faint smile. And how was I suppose to hell him what happen yesterday! He'll totally freak out and want to jump Butch. I honestly would let him but he's not strong enough to handle him. He took a seat in front of me.

A boy walk in. He had black shaggy hair and dark green eyes. He wore a light gray shirt and black cargo pant's. All the girl's signed dreamily as they watch him walk by. He glanced around until his eyes fell on me. They lingered longer than needed to. I stared back up at him, as if tempting to say something. He walk over and sat in front of Mitch.

"See. your just being paranoid, Buttercup." Bubbles said.

The next student's walk in at the same time. I heard Bubbles gasp. I look up and seen oh whadda know, it's the rowdyruff boy's.

"Ugh! WHHHYYYY!?" I yelled. "Do you just want to ruin my life!?" Everyone look at me but I couldn't care less.

They smirk as they came to us.

"Oh hell no! Go sit somewhere else!" Bubbles yelled. Look's like she was still piss at Boomer for ruining her dress.

"Bubbles! Buttercup! That's enough!" The teacher yelled. "That's no way to-"

"Mr. Watz, No disrespect and all but, there right. We technically don't get along and-"

"Good. Then that'll give you a chance to get to know each other better." He smirk.

"He smirk." Bubbles whispered to both of us.

"That's mess up." Mitch his head.

"That bitch." I hissed.

"New seat's. Stand up!" He ordered. Everyone groaned but they didn't feel what we three felt.

5 Minutes later...

Well me and Bubbles didn't sit in the back. We sat in the SECOND row in the back. And guess who took our place. Yup. Our counter part's. COUNTER PART'S! Mitch sat in front of Bubbles, Brick on his left and on his right and in front of me was the other new kid.

So as Mr. Watz, got on his lesson. Butch and Boomer kept grabbing out chairs back and throwing them forwards roughly. I swear Mr. Watz was evil.

"Hey, babe." Brick said looking at me. Don't he know he could stop calling us that and learn our Real names. Dudes, been saying that since we was five. FIVE!

I just look at him for a brief moment before copying what was on the board, totally Ignoring him.

I felt his eyes still on me. I look up to see those red eyes on mine.

"What are you looking at?!" I hissed quietly. I didn't feel like having my seat changed next to his. Bad enough I sat in front of Butch.

"Where's Red?" He suddenly ask.

"None of your business." I snap. Gosh, Why does he care so much about her for? (A/N: i just made her sound jealous. lol. it's nothing like that though.)

He stared at me for a few moment's before looking back in front of him.

Bubbles yelp as Butch yang her hair.

That's it.

I stood up and turn to the two laughing Idiot's.

"What the hell is your problem's?" I glared at them. They both stood and got in my face. Was I. ME? Buttercup Utonium. Suppose to be Intimidated by them? Yeah, I don't think so.

"Don't touch my sister." I said. My fist crackling as I clutched them.

"What are you going to do?" Boomer taunt.

Was he taunting me? Wait? How the heck did he even get IN this grade!?

The whole class watching eagerly as I step closer to them.

This time Brick stood up and came closer to me. I still wasn't Intimidated. Bubbles stood too as they cornered us. How the HELL did they do that?!

"Would you please it down! I'm trying to teach a lesson here but I can't do it when you keep interrupting me1" Mr. Watz yelled.

"It's your fault for making us sit with them!" I yelled. We glared at each other before taking our seat's.

The class went on with the silence between us. Chair touching. Annoying glances. Until the class ended.

Hour's later We headed for gym. We changed into our gym clothes which contain which contain a white shirt and gym short's. We had gym outside today.

The teacher explain to us that where playing outside because there using the gym for an early parent teacher's conference. (A/N: Eh, that's happen's.)

We got to the middle of the field. Yes. My favorite. Soccer. But the thing that i hated was that Butch was on my team.

The gym teacher blew the whistle."Begin!" I kick the ball right in between Boomer's leg's. 'HA! This is so going to be easy.' I thought as I kick the ball over to Mitch. He ran toward's the goalie, which was Brick. If it was me I would of kick the ball with all might might but we can't because we, mainly me, will hurt the other student's.

He shot it in the net and my team cheered. It was like he wasn't even trying to stop it. And I should know. He's holding back. A lot.

"Nice shot." I said.

"I know right." He pulled me toward's him. On the corner of my eye's, I could feel Butch glaring at me. Good. This must be killing him knowing he can't have me. He could have the girl for all I cared.

He lean down and pressed his lip's on mine.

Correction. I KNOW this is killing him.

I mentally laugh at the sight of him. His eye twitching with rage. I felt him deepen the kiss and I smirk.I wrap my arm's around his neck. I open my mouth willingly and he didn't waste no time to bring his tongue in.

Whistling was heard in the background.

"Okay. That's enough!" Butch said separating us. He walk in between us with a frown on.

Good. Jerk should know better than to mess with me.

The whistle was blown again as we started another game. And this time I was center. The whistle blew once more and I ran ahead.

"Pass me the ball!" I heard Butch call out. I ignored him and shot the ball. Brick easily caught it. Oh not he pay's attention. I wish I could use my Real strength.

"I told you to pass it to me!" Butch yelled.

"Like I would pass it to you. You don't even know anything about soccer." I argued.

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't. You've been in hell with HIM all your life." I snap. I knew I hit a sensitive spot there but so what. No one told him to be here in the first place.

I started walking away when I was suddenly knock down on the ground. Butch straddle my hips and held my hand in back of me with one hand while the other press my face to the fake grass.

"Watch what you say to me." He snarled.

"Get the fuck off of me!" I yelled. Bubbles pushed him off roughly and help me up.

The student's surrounded us as Butch came toward's us.

"Your asking for it, Blondie." He his. His eye twitching. He raised his hand to strike us when we heard the whistle blow.

"Don't you dare hit her young man." The gym teacher said.

"But sir." Boomer started. "They hit him first."

"What no we didn't!" We yelled.

"Did too!" They argued back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did too?"

"Did Not!...wait a minute.."

"HA! Ya see! we-" I stop as I turn to see the teacher on the floor.

"Great. We got him dizzy." I said throwing my hand's up.

"Well he was 72 year's old." Bubbles said.

"And now that's he's out of the way..." Butch started, smirking.

"Not now!" I snap. Damn. With this whole shit going on. Man. I wish Blossom was here right about now.

The bell rang and we headed off to lunch. We got our lunch and the three us sat all the way to the last table like usually.

Mitch sat next to me as Bubbles sat across from us.

"So are you two going out?" Bubbles asked taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Well..." I said looking up at him. He smiled at me and nodded towards Bubbles.

She squealed in Joy. "I'm am so happy for both of you! I should get you." She said thinking of all the things she could buy.

"No, Bubbles. It's okay. Really." Mitch said laughing nervously.

"You sure? Cause I can reallly-"

"I'm sure. But thanks though." He said cutting her off shorty. She pouted.

We laugh but then stop as we heard an annoying high pitch voice.

"Everyone Shut up. I got something to say!" She yelled standing on a table.

Ladies and gentlemen. Princess Morbuck's.

There was two of her little prissy friend's at her side handing out flyer's. When they got to our table, they just threw us the paper. I'm telling you , there noses are fake.

"Now if you all look at the flyer's that was just given to you, you will see that tonight I'm throwing a party."

"Only the coolest people, like myself would be there. It's start's tomorrow at 7:45."

"But it's a school night." A random girl said.

"Like I said. Only cool people would show up not caring what day it was." She got off of the table and left with the other slut's.

I look at the paper in my had's before tossing it over my shoulder. "I'm not going." I snap as I look into Bubbles eyes.

"Please Buttercup! It could be fun." She persuaded.

"No." I told her.

"Come on. And who knows, you and Mitch could get a dance." She said winking at me. I blushed as I heard him chuckling.

"Yeah, come on BC. It might be fun." He said copying Bubbles lines.

"...Fine.." I recently said. Bubbles gave Mitch a high five as he hug me.

"Great.." I heard Bubbles say as her smile drop. We turn to meet her glaze and signed.

The rowdy ruff boy's seen us and started walking over to us. They sat at the table behind me and Mitch.

"Well this day just keep's getting better." Bubbles muttered.

"Yeah, try more like this week." I sneered as I watch them from the corner of my eyes.

They was staring at us intentionally. I turn my attention back to my friends. They both had the same annoyed look on there faces that matched mines.

"I really miss Blossom." Bubbles suddenly said out of the blue.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's just not the same really." Mitch piped in.

"What should I wear tonight? " Bubbles said changing the subject. "Oh I can do your hair-"

"NOOOO!" I said Irritated. "Not again. You two took too long with that shit. I'm not going through that again."

"Please" She begged. She put on a puppy face but I wasn't buying it.

"Come on. Your hair's messed up anyways." Mitch said. And before I could respond he started ruffling my hair. I laugh trying to get away from him but he just held me in place.

"Okay Okay! I'll let her do it!" I said struggling to get out of his grip.

Bubbles smiled as she watched us laughing. I would be smiling too if I was her. I haven't been this happy in a while ever since the indecent in the forest and I was just happy that I could be myself.

We stop stop laughing when a figure glowering over us. We look to see Butch glaring at us.

"Can we help you." Bubbles asked beating us to the punch. She stood on her feet and walkover to us. With her hand's on her hip's, she glared up at him. For a moment there, I was so proud of her standing up to Butch like that. She knew she could get crushed easily by him but she didn't care, not one bit.

"Yeah, you can. I just wanted to know if Buttercup was enjoying herself." He sneered.

"Yeah, she is." She answered. I blushed at the comment. Just what was he trying to pull? My eyes widen. He. Wouldn't. DARE!

"Did she tell you," He said looking directly at Mitch. "That we totally made out yesterday after you left."

My eyes widen. Mitch look at me with an eyebrow raised.

"What is he talking about?" He asked. Bubbles turn to me confused.

I tried to ssay something but nothing came out of my mouth. I knew this shit was going to happen! I'm going to kick his sorry-

"Yeah, and she was about to show me how she Really needed me if you catch my drift." He smirk down at me as I glared dagger's at him.

"But she had to leave me hanging and now later on today were finishing up business tonight." He turn to look at Bubbles who was still looking at me still confused.

He eyed her up and down then smirk."Your welcome to join."

She had on a face that scream Horror!

Mitch watch me stiffen under his glaze. I look down guilty and ashamed of myself. I knew I should of told them sooner. What the hell was I thinking! I probably just screwed up the perfect relationship I've ever had. And that was rare.

With out another word, he stood up and left the table and out of the cafeteria. I watch him leave, pushing some nerd out of the way.

I signed in anger as I switch my glaze to the now smirking Butch. I stood, my face turning red from anger left after him.

Bubbles P.O.V.

I watch as Buttercup left after Mitch. I felt bad for her. This was her first perfect relationship and it's now already ruined. Ever since Ace step into her life, thing's been rough for her. It nearly took her over two month's to get over him. And just what was Butch talking about. That's not something Buttercup would do. I knew about her crush for Mitch and she wouldn't go to someone else like Princess would do.

She Has been acting weird lately. The cut's an bruises in the morning, Breaking car window's, Complaining about seeing her reflection's in window, The weird tornado. I mean, when did she even learn how to do that. That was different from our original one's. There's something was up with her. And I was going to find out what it was.

I slowly turn to Butch who frown at Buttercup's retreating body. His hand's was clenched to his sides. His body slightly twitching.

I tap his shoulder and his head snap toward's me. I jump a little as his eyes glared at me.

Alright if he wanted a glaring contest.

I glared at him getting into his face. I could tell he was getting impatient with me but I didn't care. What he said was Way out of line. Making up lie's to just ruin her happiness. So I had to put away all my fear's aside as I knew I was alone with the ruff's. I was the temporary leader of the group and I had to Be it and Act like one.

"What you did right there was..was.." I stuttered. What's one of those word's Blossom would use at a time like this?

"Irresponsible?" Brick ask with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah! Irresponsible. Your just ruin the best relationship she had!. You guy's are the worst's thing that happen to this school, And our lives."

"You are too kind, Bubbly." Boomer said.

"Don't you dare call me that." I hissed. Yup, I was starting to like being in charge. "And you.." I said turning to Butch. "You should be ashamed of yourself. Making those lie's up. How low can you be."

He gave a carefree look as he watch me yell at them.

"And as long as Blossom's gone, I'm in charge now and I would do anything to protect and make my sister happy. Even if I have to take all you three down myself." I sounded a little dark, and for a second, I could of swore I seen a small flash of nervousness in there eyes. Good. Because I was dead serious.

"And another thing. As long as your in this school, in this town, on this earth. You WILL respect me, and my sister's. And that mean's calling us by our REAL name's." I said toward's Brick and Boomer.

"You WILL NOT, cause anyone any harm because you ARE stepping on MY turf." Okay. I think I'm going overboard, Just a smidge.

"Now, before I leave you have no right to be near us. That include Me, Blossom, Buttercup, Mitch, And the rest of our fellow friends." I moved over to be eye level be my blonde counter part. "And by the way, I'm not scared of you." I stood up and cracked my knuckles.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go look for my sister." I said turning around but only to be face to chest with Butch. Did he not hear me? I don't wanna have to repeat myself again but I will if I had too.

"I'm sorry. Did you not hear what Just came out of my mouth? Because I can repeat it. I have no problem with that."

He didn't say anything but just look down on me. I seen the other two get up as they circled me.

Brick was the first to speak. "Where Red?" He asked.

"Who?" I asked perplex.

He rolled his eyes. "Blossom.."

"Oh, so you know her name after all. Good for you, Brick." I said clapping.

What was wrong with me today?! I better stop before they decide to attack me.

"And why do you care? I'm not telling you anything!" I snap. I knew I was bpushing there button's but what was I to do. What would Blossom do?

'Stop talking before you get your self killed!' I heard Blossom yell in my head.

'Well I can't help it! It just feel's SO good to be in charge.'

'It ain't going to feel good when your rib's are sticking out your head.'

'Okay. Okay. Gosh, No need to be dramatic.' She thought.

"Now. If you would excuse me AGAIN, I need to find Buttercup." I started. I tried getting pass them but they just block my way.

"Why won't you move out of my way?" I asked.

"Because we ain't done with you yet." Boomer said pulling me closer to him. I quickly pop his hand's off me and glared up at him.

"Ain't someone feisty today." Brick smirk.

"I would advise you, not to touch me again and let me go find my sister." I pushed pass them and ran to catch up to Buttercup.

Normal P.O.V.

Buttercup was in the hall still looking for Mitch. She came across another hall and seen him at his locker. She quickly made her way over to him.

She open her mouth to say something but he interrupted her.

"I don't wanna hear what you have to say." He started; He slam his locker down hard, making her jump slightly. He turn to go in the other direction but Buttercup grab his shoulder turning him back around.

"Look. I can explain!" She tried. Tear's threatening to fall. She blink them back and look into is eyes. She would do anything to make him for give her. But how was she going to persuade him into believing her.

"Explain what? There's nothing TO explain, Buttercup." He suddenly yelled. He took a deep breath, trying not to let his emotion's get the better of him.

"Look. I-I don't think is going to work out." He said looking straight into her eyes.

It was really hard for her too hold in the tear's.

"B-b-but we-" She started. He cutted her off by holding up his hand to stop her.

"I know we just started but where already off to a bad start. So let's just end it right here right now before it could get any worst."

"Mitch I. I-" She stop herself. How could she explain it to him. She really don't want to lose him or their friendship.

"See you around, Buttercup." He said walking away. She frozed in her spot.

'How Could I Let This Happen?' She thought. She quickly turn around to see him gone.

She lean against the locker's and slump down to her feet. She brought her leg's up adn buried her head in her arm's. And this time, she didn't hold the tear's back.

Bubbles was walking down the hallway when she seen a figure hugging themselves. She couldn't see the face but She knew who it was. She ran over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Buttercup cried on her shoulder's, not caring if anybody saw her. Bubbles rubbed her back saying soft thing in her ear, tying to in least make her stop crying.

Bubbles P.O.V.

I ran towards her I admittedly pulled her into a hug. I started muttering soft word's to calm her down and not her.

"Shh. It's going to be okay."

I really felt bad for her. I knew she had feeling's for him. It was hard to let someone just rip her heart out once but now twice!? It was even harder to gain her trust. And where going o have to go through that again.

I look down at her sobbing form. She was shaking as she continued to cry.

Minutes of sobbing away, she soon stop but was now hiccuping from it. Her head was still on her shoulder and eyes closed. Her nose was a little red from all the rubbing.

With the boy's

They all watch as Bubbles exit the lunch room after her sister and friend. Brick noticed the look Butch gave as he sat back down.

"Yo dude, You alright?" Brick asked with an eyebrow raised.\

He look up to meet his Brother's eye's. "Yeah, why you ask?"

"You seem distracted.. " Boomer piped in. He look on the floor and it caught his attention. He pick it up scan it.

"What is that?" Brick ask snatching it away.

"No I wasn't reading it. Just go and take it." Boomer said sarcastically with earn him a slap in the back of his head.

"A party tonight boy's." Brick said smirking.

"Are we going?" Boomer asked excitedly.

"Yes you idiot." Butch said. He took the paper and smirk at Brick.

"Look's like your girlfriend hosting it." He snickered.

"Girlfriend?" He snatch the paper and second's later he burn the paper.

"I'm not going!" He finally said.

"Aw come on, Brick. She's not that bad."

Brick slowly turn his head to his younger sibling. "Chick's insane! I'm not going anywhere near her!"

"How's she crazy?"Boomer ask perplex. He was really slow at everything, wasn't he.

"The bitch tried to get in my pants!"

"So?" He said, still not getting the whole Ideal.

"..Just shut up, Boomer." He said shaking his head.

They sat like this for what seem like forever but only minutes until the bell rang. They quickly stood up as they heard the kids started coming.

"You wanna go somewhere so we could talk?" Bubbles asked with concern.

She wipe her blood shot red eye's.

She shook her head "yes" and with that they quickly left out of the back door and took air.

They flew inside Buttercup's window and sat down on the bed. They sat crossed legged as they faced each other.

"Shh. I'm going to see if the Professor's here." She said going to the door. She quietly open it and tip toed down the hall. Buttercup sat there, brushing her hair out of her face. Minutes later, Bubbles ca,e back with a tray of flower's, tea and a big bag of chip's. Buttercup laugh silently as Bubbles placed the tray in between them.

"Bubbles, a flower?"

"I like flower;s..." She pouted. She sat on the bed and grab the cup. Buttercup followed her movement and took a sip.

She handed her greeneyed sister a note.

"What's this?" She asked looking over it. Iwas a note from the Professor. It read

_Girls, I went out for more equipment for my lab. If I'm not back in time for dinner, just order pizza. Money's on the counter. Be back soon. Buttercup, your in charge until I get back. _

_love Professor _

"Ha! I'm in charge." She teased.

"...So you wanna tell me what was Butch talking about?" Bubbles ask Ignoring her statement and taking some chip's and tossing them in her mouth.

"Well It all started when Mitch was sleeping over. I had this nightmare. I was surround by darkness..." She explain the whole entire story to Bubbles. She look kinda frighten by all of this. She was about to pass out when she explain the incident that almost took place on the roof.

"And now Mitch hates me and-" Right about now she was sobbing again.

"And I think my dream's are coming true." She blew her nose into some tissue.

"Buttercup, your nightmares can't come true. That's kinda Impossible." Bubbles said shrugging.

"So what are you saying? You don't believe me?!" Anger was rising inside of her.

"I didn't say that. I just-"

"You did. I knew I should of never trust in telling you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She ask some what hurt and offended.

"You thought I was crazy just like everyone else! I'm not crazy! you think I would just cut and beat myself up?!" Buttercup asked getting up.

"Well there's no explanation for the way you've been acting."

"What do you mean the way I've been acting?"

"Oh come on! Window breaking, The bruises and scratches, The roof! And you saying someone is taking over your body?"

"Yes!" She signed. She had doubt's in telling Bubbles anything. Why couldn't they be more like robin? More trusting and understanding.

She signed. She mumbled something under her breath.

"What?" Bubbles asked.

"I said I wish I had a different sister!" She yelled all the anger that was building up came out. "I wish I had a different family who is understanding!" She ranted. She continued to scream not caring if she hurt's her sister's feeling's. They should of believed her from the start.

"If I'm such a terrible sister then I should just leave." She had tear's running down her soft baby face.

She stop herself before she really could say the thing's she's been feeling.

"Bubbles, just go to your room and stay there." She got up and open the door signaling that she was serious.

Bubbles was hurt deeply but left the room with out saying another word. "And your not going to that party!" She yelled after her. She heard the door slam.

Wow, There's a lot of drama going on, eh. Anyway's, review plz and thx. :D.


End file.
